This invention relates to a plenum for connecting the grass discharge outlet on a tiltable cutting deck of a mower to the inlet of a blower.
Outfront rotary mowers have a cutting deck coupled to the front of the mower frame. The cutting deck encloses one or more rotary blades for severing grass. The grass clippings are discharged from the cutting deck through a plenum to the inlet of a blower carried on the mower frame. The blower discharges the grass clippings to a grass collecting hopper or the like.
Mowers of this type are often used by commercial contractors who mow large areas of grass. The mowers are thus often transported on trailers from one job site to another. To decrease the amount of space required for the mower during transport on the trailer, most mowers of this type have a cutting deck that can be tilted upright relative to the mower frame. When the cutting deck is tilted into this upright transport position, the cutting deck/mower combination takes considerably less space on the trailer. In addition, the upright position is also useful for service purposes to provide easy access to the bottom of the cutting deck to more easily change blades or the like. Thus, the upright position can be considered as either a transport or service position of the cutting deck in contrast to the horizontal operating position of the cutting deck.
In mowers of this type, the plenum that connects the cutting deck to the blower inlet is usually part of or carried with the cutting deck. Thus, when the cutting deck is being moved back down from its upright transport or service position to its horizontal operating position, the plenum has to reengage the inlet of the blower. This task is complicated since the orientation and movement of the cutting deck relative to the blower inlet can make it difficult to insert the plenum into the blower inlet. Prior art mowers have attempted to solve this problem by using various springs and guides to help guide the plenum into the blower inlet, but this adds additional parts and expense to the mower.
In addition, in prior art mowers, the plenum can sometimes become clogged with grass clippings. It is difficult and time consuming in such products to clear the plug from the plenum due to the plenum design. Accordingly, an easier and less burdensome way of getting access to the plenum would be desirable.
One aspect of this invention relates to a mower which comprises a frame. A tiltable cutting deck is coupled to the frame, the cutting deck being tiltable between a generally horizontal operating position and a generally vertical transport or service position. The cutting deck has a grass discharge outlet. A blower having a blower inlet is carried on the frame. A plenum connects the cutting deck and the blower. The plenum has a plenum inlet that is coupled to the grass discharge outlet of the cutting deck and a plenum outlet that is coupled to the blower inlet when the cutting deck is in the operating position. The grass discharge outlet disengages the plenum inlet when the cutting deck is moved from its operating position to its transport or service position while the plenum outlet remains coupled to the blower inlet.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a mower which comprises a frame. A tiltable cutting deck is coupled to the frame, the cutting deck being tiltable between a generally horizontal operating position and a generally vertical transport or service position. The cutting deck has a grass discharge outlet. A blower having a blower inlet is carried on the frame. A plenum is provided that is separate from the cutting deck and the blower. The plenum has a plenum inlet that is coupled to the grass discharge outlet of the cutting deck and a plenum outlet that is coupled to the blower inlet when the cutting deck is in the operating position. The plenum outlet is releasably coupled to the blower inlet.